Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a display device, and particularly to a display device having better displaying quality and fabrication yield rate.
Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages in long lifetime, small volume, high shock-resistance, low heat-generation, low power-consumption, etc. Light emitting diodes are thus broadly applied in the indicators and light sources of home devices and a variety of other devices. In recent years, light emitting diodes have advanced to be of multiple colors and high brightness. The applied field of light emitting diodes is thus widened to cover large outdoor billboards, traffic lights and traffic signs, and other related fields. In the future, light emitting diodes might even become the main light source that is both power-saving and eco-friendly.
In ordinary display devices that employ light emitting diodes, the light emitting diodes may usually be disposed on a circuit substrate with surface-mounted-devices (SMD) or chip-on-board (COB) configuration. In the surface-mounted-devices configuration, however, at least a group of light-emitting elements capable of emitting red light, green light, and blue light are usually encapsulated in a frame. It could lead to chromatic aberrations when the distances between the aforementioned light-emitting elements and the pixel boundary differ, further resulting in low displaying quality. Additionally, in the chip-on-board configuration, it is rather difficult to substitute the dysfunctional or poorly-functioning light-emitting elements in situ through rework process since the wafers of the light-emitting elements are smaller and lack structures for pickup. The fabrication yield rate of display devices thus decreases. One of the methods for increasing the fabrication yield rate of the display devices is to install extra redundant light-emitting elements. Such method, however, leads to over-costing in production. Hence, further increasing the fabrication yield rate and displaying quality of display devices without over-costing to enhance the definition of display devices is now a problem awaits to be solved.